


Checking In

by IbitsuAkane



Series: Hazbin-Haznot Oneshots [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Charlie Magne Tries, Chest Fluff, Cute Fat Nuggets, Dirty Jokes, Drug Addiction, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hotels, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Room of Requirement, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbitsuAkane/pseuds/IbitsuAkane
Summary: Charlie had too much hope if she thought that Angel Dust's arrival to the Hotel would be a success. She hoped the room she prepared was to his liking and she had millions of ideas and activities planned for the road to redemption, it was wishful thinking but maybe their little experiment is a success before the next Extermination, Vaggie of course disagrees.Angel on the other hand brings other different ideas concerning his stay at the Happy Hotel.Oneshot.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Other(s), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Hazbin-Haznot Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848430
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76
Collections: Hazbin Hotel & Helluva Boss Collection





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B14NK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B14NK/gifts).



> I saw the teasers for Hazbin Hotel awhile back even before the pilot, I actually said to myself I won't see anything else until the series comes out but then I stumbled across the music video Addict and I just had to watch the pilot afterwards. So now I'm just torturing myself waiting for the next episodes, it's okay though I ordered a Angel Dust Plushie to make up for it! (He's my favourite)
> 
> For my dear B14NK who's been bugging me to write something!! Hope you love it!!

Charlie just couldn't contain her excitement, she had been buzzing all morning much to the uncertainty of Vaggie but even then the Moth Demon couldn't but smile at her girlfriends antics. Today was the day their patient would be arriving at the hotel and be the start of their redemption. Vaggie still wasn't certain that Angel Dust was a good candidate for their cause however he was willing and at least it would be one less sex worker in Hell, 'No matter how popular he is' she thought to herself.

Standing in the lobby, Vaggie cringed as she looked around the run down place, it wasn't suitable for any guests to stay but they had no time to clean everything up. They had spent most of the time trying to find a candidate to prove to Lucifer that someone was at least willing to try before he had allowed them to repurpose one of the family homes. That didn't stop Charlie, she managed to get the sign up before decorating the room that Angel will be staying.

"-I think that will be a good activity to try, what you think Vaggie?" Vaggie looked up to Charlie.

"Huh? What did you say?" Charlie giggled before taking her hand in hers.

"It's okay, we can go over it all together. What were you thinking of?"

"It's nothing but for your own sake, don't get your hopes up too much. We don't know how receptive he is." Vaggie tightened her hands in hers.

"Everything is going to be great, he agreed to do this remember?"

"He agreed but we don't know if he as any other intentions, we can't fully trust him."

"I'm sure he doesn't, he said it himself, he can be whoever he wants." Vaggie sighed knowing she wasn't going to win this one.

"Just please, keep-"

"OH! It's nearly eight!! He's gonna be here in a few minutes!!" Charlie leaped, running towards some crates where she left the master key. Vaggie sighed once again as she followed the rambunctious demon outside as they waited.

* * *

Angel Dust didn't know what to expect as he sat in the limo, Fat Nugget led out on his lap as he petted the little piggie with his lower set of arms. The princess had made arrangements for him to come to the hotel but he wasn't expecting two goats knocking on his door early in the morning, they had immediately grabbed his packed bags and boxes and only leaving him, and Fat Nuggets to follow. He wasn't expecting a limo of all things especially for one person but he couldn't complain.

Looking out of the window he saw the hotel coming up, it was out of the way and wasn't too fancy which he struck him as odd. The limo pulled up and Angel noticed both Charlie and Vaggie standing outside, he sighed in irritation before sending a small smile to Fat Nuggets who gave a cute oink in return. Opening the door Angel let Nuggets out first noticing the pig's squirming and let run off to a bush before stepping out. Charlie's smiling face was the first thing to greet him.

"Soo, welcome to the Happy Hotel, we hope your-"

"Happy Hotel?" Angel interrupted with a small giggle. "Doesn't look very cheerful."

"That's because it's still in for repair." Vaggie interrupted.

"And you're taking guests?" Angel smirked placing his hands of his hips as his lower set crossed.

"We had to be sure someone was willing before we set up the place otherwise there was no point." She replied as Charlie gave her a look.

"Humph, okay." He shrugged before hearing a squeal, they looked over to see Razzle and Dazzle sitting on top of his luggage pile sneering at the demon pig who was staring at them. The pig took notice of them staring before running straight into Angel's lower set of arms before standing back up.

"Is that yours?" Charlie awkwardly asked. Angel only hummed as he checked over his dear Nuggets before looking over to Vaggie who grumbled.

"No, no pets allowed."

"But Vaggie..."

"No, we need to be serious about this establishment and we can't animals have running around shitting everywhere, especially since it's a pig!!"

"Hey, Toots, he's perfectly house trained! If the pig can't stay then I'm out." Angel spoke up keeping the pig close to his body, Nuggets oink and nuzzled up to Angels chest fluff enjoying the attention. Vaggie sighed and pulled Charlie closer to herself.

"What if he does get reformed, he can't take the pig with him and we can't keep it." Vaggie said in a hush tone, Charlie looked back over to Angel who smiling a little at the pig, she knew Vaggie had a point but she also saw how much Angel cared for the little pig.

"He clearly cares for it and we can't just make him turn it away. We can always find him a new home if this goes to plan." Vaggie didn't look convinced. "He did say he was house trained." Charlie tried giving her a cute smile. Vaggie looked over to Angel Dust who was led back against the limo pig still in arms staring at them.

"The pig stays in your room at all times." Vaggie declared.

"No promises, Toots. He's gotta get exercise sometime."

"There's a large garden at the back of the hotel, he can walk around all he likes there." Charlie butted in as Vaggie growled. "Err, with supervision of course." She added hoping it would appease her girlfriend.

"Fine." Angel said standing up properly.

"Anyway." She uncomfortably laughed. "Why don't you go and find the room keys while I take our guest to see his room." Vaggie sighed but complied sending a warm touch to Charlie before heading back inside. Charlie looked back to Angel who looked bored. "So why don't we head inside and I'll show you your room?" Angel didn't say anything instead just started to head inside, Charlie took a small breath before following him, she saw Angel looking around before turning back to her.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was still in repair. Are there any rooms habitable to live in?"

"There are a few run down ones however I got your room all sorted, it's up on the 12th floor." She said making her way to the staircase, both headed on their way up and after a few turns they came to the room. Charlie used her key to open the room and allowed Angel to go inside first, she followed in and turned the light on. "As you can see it's a spacious room, the bathroom is just through that door, there's a closet just in there and it's a king size bed. What do you think?"

"Honestly and I'm putting it nicely here, it's repugnant."

"Erhh, but..."

"What else do you have?" He asked setting Fat Nuggets on the floor.

"I'm not sure, most of the rooms aren't prepared and this is one of the most private which I thought you might appreciate and it's one of the biggest." Charlie said feeling a little downhearted, she took a step back but something squealed and she toppled over backwards.

"Nuggets!" Angel cried seeing the pig run out of the room, Angel quickly went after it with Charlie quickly getting up and running after them. Angel slowed down to the staircase having lost his sight on Fat Nuggets.

"I'm sorry I didn't see it there." Angel scowled at her but before he could say anything he heard the familiar sounds of his pet, looking over the rail of the staircase, the pig was a few floors down. Angel ignored Charlie and went down the stairs at a steady pace instead of running, Nuggets seemed to be fine so it wasn't too much of a concern.

They went down all the way to the fifth floor where Nugget had been but it seemed that Nuggets had other ideas and carried on heading down all the way to the first floor and walked trotted through the corridors. Charlie was cringing most of the time and could feel Angel's irritation but she didn't know if it was because of her scaring off the pig or the pig walking off.

"So umm... is it a boy or a girl?" She asked as they walked snapping Angel out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Your pet."

"A he and his name is Fat Nuggets." Charlie smiled at the silly name finding it cute. Finally they approached the pig who was sniffing under the crack of the door, Angel smiled as he picked him up instantly the little pig squealed in happiness and nuzzled up to his chest. Angel looked over to the door that Fat Nugget had been sniffing.

"Hey, Sweetheart. What's this room?"

"Oh, umm.. these are usually rooms for our performers." She said opening the room with her master key. "Because we have a ballroom on the ground floor we left this floor for any stars or performers who were invited over." Stepping inside the room it was smaller than the room he was offered, it had a dressing table, double bed and space for anything else to be added. It reminded Angel of his room at the studio minus the bed, dust and the worn out wallpaper.

"Fancy, I'll take this room." He said as he sat on the bed.

"Are you sure, it's a bit stuffy and needs cleaning."

"Not my problem, I'm sure your non-existent staff can handle it doll face." Charlie flinched at the retort and cringed at the room, Angel noticed her discomfort and sighed. "Look it's a nice room and reminds me of shit. It's better than my old place minus the wallpaper and it's closer to the main floor which I prefer."

"Okay, well, I'll go and get your bags and leave you to settle and maybe tomorrow we can clean it up."

"Sure." Angel said exasperated as he lit up a cigarette and walking over to the bathroom closing the door behind him. Charlie looked over to the pig who walked towards the middle of the bed and curled up, Charlie smiled a little but she thought it would be more comfier if the bed had any sheets on. Silently she walked out of the room and headed back to the lobby where Vaggie had just come into the room carrying a key to Angel's old room.

"Vaggie he's actually taken the room on the first floor, room 66."

"Are you kidding me? The key pile we have still hasn't been organised."

"Sorry." Vaggie noticed how sad Charlie looked.

"It's okay, gives is a chance to go through it. Why is he there anyway."

"He said he liked the room and it reminded him of somethings." Vaggie sighed.

"I'm just gonna help get his bags up to his room and I'll come and help you." Vaggie smiled at her before heading back to find the right key. Charlie went back out seeing Razzle and Dazzle making their piles of bags to carry up. Charlie grabbed two small boxes and made sure her two bodyguards ready to follow her before going back inside. Charlie suddenly stopped in the door way seeing a naked Angel sitting on the bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should've knocked!" Angel just burst out laughing.

"What? Don't like what you see!!" Charlie blushed in embarrassment not even thinking of turning around, at least Angel had angled himself so he wasn't on full display. "It was an early wake up call when your goons arrived, I didn't get my morning shower!" Angel pouted wriggling around before standing up which finally made Charlie turn around and stared at Razzle and Dazzle.

"Just place the bags over there." She said pointing to the corner of the room, Angel didn't even wait for them to finish as he began rummaging around for new set of clothes. "I'll leave you to settle in but tomorrow we will start to begin the redemption process."

"And what does it involve?"

"We'll actually tell you that over dinner tonight, it's at six and in the kitchen since we haven't got the dining area sorted yet."

"Pass."

"But-"

"Here's the key for your room, don't lose it!" Vaggie said walking straight into the room not caring that Angel Dust isn't wearing anything.

"Way to make a guy feel special, Toots!" Angel said taking the key and strutting.

"Just make sure to turn up for the stuff we have planned and try to at least take this seriously."

"If only I can get some food delivered up tonight."

"Deal." Vaggie said before leading Charlie out of the room.

"But what about the plan-"

"We can leave him to do whatever today, starting tomorrow no recreational use, that means no drugs, alcohol or even smoking." Vaggie said pointing to the lit cigarette left on top of the counter. "As well as no delving into sin."

"You must be fun at parties!" Vaggie groaned before taking Charlie out of the room and slamming the door closed.

"I hate him already."

* * *

Angel Dust burst out laughing after the door slammed before collapsing on the bed, Fat Nuggets came over climbing onto his fluffy chest and giving him a little lick kiss. Angel sighed smiling at the pig, he sat up while keeping hold of Nuggets.

"Whaddya say Nugs, we get dressed and start cleaning up this room before unpacking?" The little piggie oinked and nuzzled before being let down onto the floor. "Maybe it won't be too bad here." Angel muttered ignoring the pinging on his Hellphone knowing exactly who it was.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything and I have been lacking inspiration, Hazbin Hotel has started to spark but because there isn't much out I don't feel too connected with the whole thing. So I'm making this a oneshot series cause I have been in a mood to write. And because this a oneshot series so I'm open to ideas.  
> I have opened a collection for Hazbin Hotel AND Helluva Boss. So if you're interested then head on over.
> 
> ~~~  
> Kudos and comments are welcome and do check out my other works if you have enjoyed this, you might find something else that you like!
> 
> Until next time, ۵ **Akane**


End file.
